


Brain Freeze

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brain Freeze, Ficlet, Humor, Slushies, Tumblr Prompt, all ages, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo experiences yet another human sensation that leaves him a bit cold





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr

Rose sat on a bench underneath a giant oak tree in the middle of the park. Just how the Doctor had convinced her to go take a walk in this insane heat was beyond her. He didn’t like to admit that his new human body was much more sensitive to temperature than before and tried to act like the heat didn’t bother him at all. But about five minutes into their walk he shed his suit jacket and continued in his t-shirt. And Rose just knew he walked through that sprinkler on purpose.

The jingle of an ice-cream van echoed through the air, and of course he had to go running after it. She called after him that she preferred a cold drink over an ice cream. The ice cream would only make her even more thirsty.

She watched in amusement as he navigated his way through a throng of excited children all trying to give their order to the ice cream man… and good lord what did he buy? He obviously heard her request about getting a cold drink, but she gaped at the giant pink and yellow slushies he was bringing back for them.

Rose shook her head fondly at him as he plonked himself next to her on the bench and handed her drink over.

“Doctor there’s no way I’m gonna finish this.” She giggled. He shot her a grin.

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Rose Tyler!” He crowed before he started to greedily drink his slushie. Rose sighed and started to take small sips of her drink. She laughed again, of course he’d pick strawberry banana.

“And I don’t think you should be drinkin’ it so…” She couldn’t get the last word in before the Doctor recoiled away from his straw, his face pinched in pain. He dug the heel of palm into his forehead and groaned. She rubbed his back sympathetically. He let out a shuddering breath and glared at his drink.

“Blimey! What was… Rose, I think somethin’s wrong with me.” He gasped.

“Nah, you’re fine.” She shrugged. He looked at her aghast.

“I’ve never had a headache come on like that before. My vision got all spotty and everything! I could be dying!” 

“Or,” Rose soothed plucking his slushie out of his hand, “you just experienced a very common sensation that we humans sometimes get.”

He blinked at her again. She decided to just spell it out but couldn’t help the cheeky grin that spread across her face.

“Brain freeze.”


End file.
